


Children of Science

by IDoNotExistOk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Summary: Alain makes a group chat with Chloe, Parker, and Gary. What do these four have in common? Legal guardian Professors, that's what.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Koharu | Chloe & Alan | Alain, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. That's why I bottle up the positive ones too

**Author's Note:**

> Timezones based on actual real-world areas.
> 
> Sinnoh: Japan Standard Time  
> Kanto: Tokyo  
> Kalos: Paris

**Alain** has made  **Untitled Chatroom** !

**Alain** has added  **Chloe** ,  **Gary** , and  **Parker** !

**Alain** has changed  **Untitled Chatroom** to  **Children of Science** !

**Alain:** I think its obvious what this is

**Chloe:** Seeing as us 4 have a familial connection (what  _ is _ Professor Sycamore to you?) and the fact that the chatroom is ‘Children of Science’ it’s pretty obvious.

**Alain:** Well first of all heck if i know

**Gary:** i thought ash i made another gc for some reason...

**Alain** is typing...

…

**Alain** is typing…

**Chloe:** Are you okay?

**Alain:** I just misspelled ash 15 times

**Gary:** ok mood tho?

**Parker:** how do you not know what professor sycamore is to you

**Alain:** Actually id say hes my dad but im not feeling like thats on the table after three years of radio silence

**Gary:** thats a bit edgy but you do you!

**Chloe:** Are you okay, do you need someone to talk to?

**Alain:** No its fine

**Parker:** mom says its not good to bottle up negative emotion

**Alain:** Thats why i bottle up the positive ones too

**Parker:**

**Chloe:**

**Gary:**

**Alain:** Don’t tell anyone i said that no one needs to know

**Chloe:** Alright I impose that this is a safe space for us to talk about our problems with confidentiality and no judgement.

**Alain:** Okay

**Alain** has changed  **Alain** to  **MegaMistakes** !

**MegaMistakes:** Anyways i dont feel like talking about this right now so

**Chloe:** That’s ok, its late in Kalos anyways, right?

**MegaMistakes:**

**MegaMistakes:** I didnt even notice its 3 am

**MegaMistakes:** Im going to sleep

**Gary:** good call.


	2. There is no difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapter one day!
> 
> Also Incombustibleshipping?? In this economy???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time zones:  
> Sinnoh: Japan Standard  
> Kanto: Tokyo  
> Kalos: Paris
> 
> Names:  
> Parker:  
> Chloe:  
> Alain: MegaMistakes, AS  
> Gary: ThatAsshole  
> Steven: SS

**Children of Science**

**MegaMistakes:** _Oh NO_

**Gary** has changed  **Gary** to  **ThatAsshole** !

**ThatAsshole:** u good?

**Chloe:** It’s 7 am over there and you usually aren’t online at that time.

**MegaMistakes:** Im so gay its a wonder i can still function

**Parker:** well then

**Chloe:** Yeah that explains a lot.

**ThatAsshole:** did u just come out in a gay panic?

**MegaMistakes:** I do not  _ care _

**Parker:** so show what youre panicking about

**MegaMistakes** has attached an image

‘ **_SS:_ ** _ Hey. _

**_AS:_ ** _ Hello? _

**_SS:_ ** _ Sorry, it must be early for you. _

**_SS:_ ** _ I had some free time and decided to text you. _

**_SS:_ ** _ It’s been a while since we last met in person :). _

**_SS:_ ** _ If you come to Hoenn I’d be happy to show you around! _

**_SS:_ ** _ Or would you rather I come to Kalos? _

**_SS:_ ** _ That is if you want to meet again entirely, of course. _

**_SS:_ ** _ Ah, these notifications must be getting annoying. _

**_SS:_ ** _ My apologies. _

**_AS:_ ** _ No no it’s okay. _

**_AS:_ ** _ I don’t really have a lot of free time right now, but when I do, that sounds nice :). _

**_AS:_ ** _ I probably need to get out of Kalos for a bit either way. _

**_AS:_ ** _ More of a getting away from thinking about the Kalos Crisis thing. _

**_SS:_ ** _ Oh, okay! When you have some free time I can get you a ticket to Hoenn! _

**_AS:_ ** _ You don’t have to get me a ticket, you know. I can get one myself. _

**_SS:_ ** _ I know, just let me do something nice, will you? _

**_AS:_ ** _ I- okay. Okay. _

**_SS:_ ** _ ;) _ ’

**MegaMistakes:** Help help help help help help

**Chloe:** Oh so you’re gay-gay.

**Parker:** wow

**ThatAsshole:** yeah good luck with that!

**MegaMistakes:** Good to know youre following up with that name

**ThatAsshole:** you know it!

**Parker:** honestly the wink sends it for me

**ThatAsshole:** wait how deep are you into this???

**MegaMistakes:** Why

**That Asshole:** you're actually using grammar??

**MegaMistakes:** Stop being mean to me for being gay

**Chloe:** We aren’t being mean to you for being gay, we’re being mean to you for being a disaster.

**MegaMistakes:** There is no difference


	3. Ah, the gay is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time zones:  
> Sinnoh & Hoenn: Japanese Standard  
> Kanto: Tokyo  
> Kalos: Paris
> 
> Names:  
> Parker:  
> Chloe: ChatGoddess  
> Gary: ThatAsshole  
> Alain: MegaMistakes, AS  
> Steven: SS

**Children of Science**

**ThatAsshole:** ur a little quiet over there  _ @MegaMistakes _ .

**MegaMistakes:** Ive been texting steven for four hours so i am very much not okay

**Chloe:** What the hell? Don’t you have anything to do over there?

**MegaMistakes:** No ive been sitting in the garden for a long time

**Parker:** how do you not have anything else to do

**MegaMistakes:** I just have to watch the newly hatched starters to make sure they dont hurt themselves

**Parker:** and that’s all you’ve been doing for four hours

**MegaMistakes:** Yeah

**ThatAsshole:** wow get a life.

**MegaMistakes:** No thanks

**Chloe:** Have you even eaten yet?

**MegaMistakes:**

**MegaMistakes:** Well i knew i forgot something

**Chloe:** You need to eat!

**Parker:** how do you just forget to eat

**ThatAsshole:** not even ash forgets to eat so that’s next level dumbassery.

**MegaMistakes:** Wow thanks

**MegaMistakes:** Apparently i was not the first to remember i didnt eat bc sophie came out told me to eat and pushed a plate of food in my lap so

**Parker:** sophie is a goddess

**ThatAsshole:** we stan sophie honestly.

**Chloe:** I commend Sophie for keeping up with your dumbassery.

**MegaMistakes:** I agree with all of you

**Chloe:** Uh…

**MegaMistakes:** I know what i said

**ThatAsshole:** at least he’s self-aware!

**MegaMistakes:** Anyways im going to continue texting steven bc im gay

**Chloe:** Good luck.

**MegaMistakes** has changed  **Chloe** to  **ChatGoddess** !

**MegaMistakes:** Thanks

**SS - AS**

**AS:** Turns out I completely forgot to eat, so…

**SS:** That’s not a good thing, please take care of yourself.

**AS:** I know, I’m eating now anyways.

**SS:** That’s good!

**SS:** You know I always hate when you don’t take care of yourself. :(

**AS:** Yea, I know.

**AS:** I am trying, though!

**SS:** I know, and I’m proud of you! :)

**AS:** :)

**Children of Science**

**MegaMistakes:** FU- HELP HELP HELP

**ChatGoddess:** Ah, the gay is back.

**MegaMistakes:** AaaaAaaAaaaaaaaAAAAaAaaaA

**Parker:** so whats up

**MegaMistakes** has attached an image

‘ **_AS:_ ** _ I’m trying though! _

**_SS:_ ** _ I know and I’m proud of you! :) _ ’

  
**MegaMistakes:** AAAAAAAAHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I love reading comments so feel free to put whatever!


	4. They're too gay to do anything straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time zone:  
> Sinnoh & Hoenn: Japan Standard  
> Kanto: Tokyo  
> Kalos: Paris
> 
> Names:  
> Parker: ProblemChild  
> Chloe: ChatGoddess  
> Gary: ThatAsshole  
> Alain: MegaMistakes, AS  
> Steven: SS

**Children of Science**

**Parker:** alain can you tell me what happened on your journey

**MegaMistakes:** Why

**Parker:** you said 3 years of radio silence but i thought you were on a journey for 4

**MegaMistakes:** Yeah i was on a journey for 4

**MegaMistakes:** But i joined team flare a year after i left

**Parker:** oh

**ThatAsshole:** wait its been almost a year since your journey and you still dont know what the relationship with prof. sycamore is?

**MegaMistakes:**

**MegaMistakes:** Youre 16 stop harassing me

**ChatGoddess:** Yeah? You’re 19, so get yourself together.

**MegaMistakes:** I regret making this chat im getting bullied by 16 year olds

**Parker:** im not 16 so add that to a new low

**MegaMistakes:** Dont you have anything to do other than bully me

**ThatAsshole:** no not really!

**MegaMistakes:** I cant believe this

**ChatGoddess:** Get your life together, you gay disaster.

**MegaMistakes:** Leave me alone :(

**ChatGoddess:** No thanks.

**Parker** has changed **Parker** to **ProblemChild**

**ProblemChild:** go back to texting ur crush

**MegaMistakes:** :(

**MegaMistakes:** I will actually

**ThatAsshole:** well ur confident to say the least...

**SS - AS**

**SS:** We’ve been talking for a while, surely you have something else to do?

**AS:** No, not really, just making sure the newly hatched starters are doing okay in the garden.

**SS:** Ah, that’s good then. I don’t want to keep you from any serious duties, after all.

**Children of Science**

**MegaMistakes:** Im boutta do something stupid

**ChatGoddess:** Uh… have fun with that?

**SS - AS**

**AS:** I like talking with you more anyway~

**SS:** Oh? I feel the same way ;)

**Children of Science**

**MegaMistakes:** h

**MegaMistakes** has attached an image

‘ **_AS:_ ** _I like talking with you more anyway~_

**_SS:_ ** _Oh? I feel the same way ;)_ ’

**ThatAsshole:** you guys are just straight-up flirting!

**ProblemChild:** they’re too gay to do anything straight

**MegaMistakes:** WILL SOMEONE JUST HELP ME HERE??????

**ChatGoddess:** If anything it just seems like he’s into you too.

**MegaMistakes:** Thats the opposite of helping wtf

**ProblemChild:** wait i just realized something

**MegaMistakes:** Ok

**ProblemChild:** your initials are AS

**MegaMistakes:** Prof. Sycamore actually adopted me when i was 11 bc adulthood is at age 18 and i needed a legal guardian

**ProblemChild:** what

**ChatGoddess:** So you tell me you don’t know if Professor Sycamore is your dad… but he adopted you.

**MegaMistakes:** Oh

**MegaMistakes:** Ill be back i gotta have a cONVERSATION

  
 **ThatAsshole:** again, more of a dumbass than ash...


	5. "Science People"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time zones:  
> Sinnoh & Hoenn: Japanese Standard  
> Kanto: Tokyo  
> Kalos: Paris
> 
> Nicknames:  
> Parker: ProblemChild  
> Chloe: ChatGoddess  
> Gary: ThatAsshole  
> Alain: MegaMistakes, AS  
> Steven: SS

**Children of Science**

**ChatGoddess:** So now that it’s the next day, how was your conversation,  _ @MegaMistakes _ ? 

**MegaMistakes:** So im just an idiot bc dad (yes!!) didnt know i felt like i shouldnt be considered a son

**ThatAsshole:** and communication fails us again!

**MegaMistakes:** Does it count as communication if i never spoke about it

**ChatGoddess:** Miscommunication destroyed us again!

**ProblemChild:** that works

**MegaMistakes:** You know sometimes i wonder if there are other gcs like a champions or professors gc

**ThatAsshole:** a gc of professors would be a certain three talking about their disappointments

**MegaMistakes:** Mood

**ChatGoddess:** Alain you literally just had a conversation on whether or not Professor Sycamore considered you an actual son or not.

**ChatGoddess:** You’d be the least disappointment here because he  _ adopted _ you, meaning he chose to keep you around when he could’ve kicked you out.

**MegaMistakes:** Actually yeah youre right

**MegaMistakes:** My thought still stands tho

**ProblemChild:** im asking dad

**ProblemChild:** prof chat does exist

**MegaMistakes:** What is it called

**ProblemChild:** “Science People”

**ThatAsshole:** well our chatname stays then

**MegaMistakes:** So i can guess prof rowan doesnt appreciate the chat name

**ChatGoddess:** Dad gave an answer, he doesn’t appreciate.

**MegaMistakes:** Next we find out if the champions chat exists

**ChatGoddess:** You know how we find that out?

**ThatAsshole:** i get what youre thinking…

**ProblemChild:** oh i get it

**MegaMistakes:** Uhhhh i dont

**MegaMistakes:** Really

**MegaMistakes:** Get it

**ChatGoddess:** Oh yeah? You don’t get it?

**MegaMistakes:** Look im an absolute idiot

**ChatGoddess:** Have you tried the champion’s challenge yet?

**MegaMistakes:** Oh

**MegaMistakes:** I dont really want to try until i have mega stones again

**ThatAsshole:** that’s fair honestly.

**MegaMistakes:** Oh right i know when i have work off now

**ChatGoddess:** Yeah go arrange a date with your boyfriend.

**MegaMistakes:** Damn i wish lol

**AS - SS**

**AS:** Hey, by the way, I’m free for two weeks starting Monday next week.

**SS:** Oh! Alright! I’ll get a ticket for Tuesday so you have time to pack! :)

**AS:** Okay!!

**Children of Science**

**MegaMistakes:** So i guess im going to hoenn on tuesday

**ChatGoddess:** When you’re there, Dad said Professor Birch has a son.

**ChatGoddess:** Get his number.

**MegaMistakes:** I need a name

**ProblemChild:** brendan

**MegaMistakes:** Wait ive met him

**ThatAsshole:** have you?

**MegaMistakes:** Yeah he has an aggron but i never got his number

**ThatAsshole:** whats he like?

**MegaMistakes:** Cocky bitch

**MegaMistakes:** Ill be sure to get his number

**ProblemChild:** fresh meat

**AS - SS**

**AS:** Do you know a Brendan?

**SS:** I think Professor Birch has a son named that?

**AS:** I need to find him.

**SS:** That’s ominous.

**AS:** Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t concern you.

**SS:** Correction,  _ that’s _ ominous!

**SS:** But, you do you, I suppose!

**Champions**

**Wallace:** So how is everyone doing?

**Steven:** Wallace I’m going to be busy for two weeks starting Tuesday.

**Wallace:** Oh?

  
**Steven:** I’m not explaining further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so.
> 
> First, a break from Alain's incessant pining because of what's coming soon. (In two chapters, most likely!)
> 
> Second, Male protags deserve a right? Just one? Brendan has three cameos in the movies, but he never spoke.
> 
> I bestow upon him, a right, for he too, is a child of science.


	6. Ask him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time zones:  
> Sinnoh & Hoenn: Japanese Standard  
> Kanto: Tokyo  
> Kalos: Paris
> 
> Nicknames:  
> Parker: ProblemChild  
> Chloe: ChatGoddess  
> Gary: ThatAsshole  
> Alain: MegaMistakes, AS  
> Steven: SS

**Children of Science**

**MegaMistakes:** Im regretting everything

**ChatGoddess:** Packed up for your date, huh?

**MegaMistakes:** Dont do this to me now

**ThatAsshole:** ur not getting out of this now!

**MegaMistakes:** Thats why im regretting it

**ProblemChild:** tell us what happens

**MegaMistakes:** I will i guess

**ChatGoddess:** Good.

**SS - AS**

  
  


**SS:** I’m excited to see you tomorrow!

**AS:** Yeah.

**SS:** I have something planned so be ready for that.

**AS:** Okay?

**Children of Science**

**MegaMistakes:** I

**MegaMistakes:** Im gonna do it

**ChatGoddess:** Do what?

**ThatAsshole:** please tell me it is ask him out

**MegaMistakes:** Yeah

**ProblemChild:** oh finally

**MegaMistakes:** I should do it when im in hoenn right

**ChatGoddess:** That’s right.

**MegaMistakes:** Okay

**MegaMistakes:** Okay

**MegaMistakes:** I can do it

**ThatAsshole:** you got this!

**ProblemChild:** i believe in you

**ChatGoddess:** Just be calm, he’s lucky to have you.

**MegaMistakes:** Youre all being strangely kind

**ThatAsshole:** youre a dumbass, but our dumbass.

**ProblemChild:** youve been pining here for days

**ChatGoddess:** From your dms, you can tell that he loves you too, you’ve got more than just a chance.

**MegaMistakes:** You guys have more faith in me than cosette

**ThatAsshole:** wait actually?

**MegaMistakes:** “Youre too anxious to actually do it”

**ProblemChild:** sfksllkshsk

**MegaMistakes:** Anyways i have an idea of how i want to do this so bye

**ChatGoddess:** Good luck!

**Champions**

**Steven:** I am in love and dying about it.

**Lance:** What.

**Wallace:** Oh, do tell, darling!

**Cynthia:** Spill.

**Diantha:** Bad choice telling us.

**Steven:** I just-

**Steven:** He’s so dumb but smart at the same time??

**Steven:** Like he’ll do something so dumb and then have an in depth conversation about physics afterwards??

**Steven:** He’s really pretty too.

**Steven:** Like-

**Steven:** There is no way I can’t make a gemstone comparison here I’m sorry.

**Steven:** His eyes are like- like Kyanite???

**Diantha:** I’m stopping you right there because no one here knows what Kyanite is.

**Steven:** Oh right.

**Steven:** Blue.

**Cynthia:** Yeah but what kind of blue?

**Steven:** The dark kind.

**Lance:** You really have a lot to say here, huh?

**Steven:** Oh absolutely.

**Wallace:** Continue.

**Steven:** Okay.

**Steven:** So he’s also so kind and caring??

**Steven:** Literally the whole time I’ve known him he’s been doing something to protect someone else?

**Steven:** Loveable dumbass.

**Wallace:** Ask him out.

  
**Steven:** I’m going to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want some actual writing?  
> Just kidding, you're getting it.


	7. Are you freaking kidding me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time zones:  
> Sinnoh & Hoenn: Japan Standard  
> Kanto: Tokyo  
> Kalos: Paris
> 
> Nicknames:  
> Parker: ProblemChild  
> Chloe: ChatGoddess  
> Gary: ThatAsshole  
> Alain: MegaMistakes

To say Alain was just nervous would be an understatement. 

He had only been on the plane for an hour or two, but it was more the feeling of fear of what’s to come. This wasn’t just spending two weeks with a crush, he was determined to get his feelings out in the air.

He knew exactly how he wanted to do it, too. The rose gold necklace in his pocket suddenly felt like an absolutely terrible idea. It was beaded using rose quartz and sapphire so it simply said “I love you more than I love myself”. 

He  _ really _ didn’t know why he chose that as the message, but oh well.  ~~ It was true anyway ~~ .

It was cheesy (aside from the message), but honestly, he didn’t care. If anything, the most important part of it was the materials.

But really, he was regretting his decision.

He should probably take a nap, honestly. The flight is 14 hours long.

* * *

Steven was only a little nervous.

Alain’s flight was going to land soon and Steven was waiting for him while looking at his phone. To be honest, the champion’s appearance was causing a bit of a stir. He didn’t mind the attention, it gave him something to kill time with and keep his mind off of his next action.

There was a silver pin in his pocket shaped like two hearts rimmed with garnet that could be locked together. Aligning them revealed a keystone in the middle. They were currently not clipped together, staying in their separated state, locked together at the bottom.

It was cheesy, and Steven simply did not care. He knew that Alain didn’t have mega stones still ever since the Kalos Crisis when he threw them away.

Speaking of Alain, the plane just landed.

Okay, time to shine.

* * *

Alain weaved around the crown when he saw Steven waving at him.

When he finally got in front of him Steven responded first.

“It’s good to see you again!”

“Yeah…”

“Alain.”

“Yes?”

“Give your hand, please?”

“O… kay?”

So that was ominous, but he did it anyways, painfully aware of all the eyes that were trained on the pair.

Steven took the hand in his and when he brought them away there was a pin on his palm.

“I… love you, ever since-”

“Are you freaking kidding me?”

“W-what?”

Alain pulled out the necklace and pushed it into Steven’s chest and let go. He caught it and looked at it.

“I was going to confess to you too, what the heck.”

Steven laughed in surprise.

“Well does that mean we’re dating now or…?”

Alain buried his head in his hands then put them back down slowly “Steven, I swear to heck now is not the time to joke around.”

“Yeah? Is that what you think?”

Steven dropped a quick kiss on Alain’s forehead and the reaction was immediate. The Kalosian blushed and stammered before taking a deep breath and muttering to himself quietly.

“Let’s just go…”

“Alright.”

Alain put the pin on his jacket quietly. Seeing this, Steven smiled and put the necklace on, tucking it under his shirt.

Alain smiled to himself while Steven was looking away.

These next two weeks were going to be  _ amazing _ .

**Children of Science**

**MegaMistakes:** Im a little mad rn

**ThatAsshole:** theres already an article and im wheezing.

**MegaMistakes:** Wait what i landed an hour ago

**ChatGoddess:** Word gets out fast. Congrats.

**ProblemChild:** i would say we knew you could do it but i dont know if that counts as you doing it

**ThatAsshole:** what are you even doing right now?

**MegaMistakes:** Were literally just cuddling so

**ProblemChild:** awww *vomits*

**ChatGoddess:** He’s lucky to have someone as considerate as you, so enjoy that time.

**MegaMistakes:** Oh i will

**MegaMistakes:** I just

**ThatAsshole:** are you okay?

**MegaMistakes:** I dunno

**MegaMistakes:** Is it okay if i get a little angsty in here

**ChatGoddess:** It was established at the start of the chat.

**MegaMistakes:** Yeah i just

**MegaMistakes:** I mean hes a  _ champion _ and im just some orphan you know

**MegaMistakes:** He has a whole legacy and a huge company too and i just

**MegaMistakes:** I just dont compare

**MegaMistakes:** He could have almost anyone else

**MegaMistakes:** Someone i dunno

**MegaMistakes:** Better

**MegaMistakes:** I dont want to just waste time he could be using with people who really deserve it

**ChatGoddess:** Alain, if Steven could have practically anyone he wanted, that means he wanted  _ you _ .

**ChatGoddess:** You’re smart, brave, kind, what is there not to like?

**ChatGoddess:** He doesn’t care if you have a legacy or not. He likes you for  _ you _ , not what you can do.

**ChatGoddess:** You’re not wasting his time, he loves you. He chooses to spend his time with you because he enjoys your company.

**MegaMistakes:** Yeah you have a point

**MegaMistakes:** I just feel like i havent done anything to deserve it

**ChatGoddess:** You don’t need to prove yourself to deserve love.

**ChatGoddess:** Love isn’t conditional, tell me who taught you that so I can fight them.

**MegaMistakes:** 1) My bio parents 2) Lysandre

**Champions**

**Wallace:** Take a look at the news.

**Steven:** Oh right we were in the airport.

**Cynthia:** Fool.

**Diantha:** Holy HELL Steven!

**Steven:** What?

**Diantha:** When you said you were in love I didn’t think it was Augustine’s son!

**Steven:** Leave me alone!

**Lance:** WhAT?

**Steven:** Again, leave me alone!

**Wallace:** You have to let me meet your new boyfriend, darling!

**Steven:** I will.


	8. Ok breadnaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time zones:  
> Just kidding it's only Hoenn.  
> Japan Standard
> 
> Nicknames:  
> Alain: MegaMistakes, AS  
> Steven: SS  
> Brendan: Breadnaan

Steven was showing him around Hoenn, as promised. They had just met the Petalburg City gym leader, Norman and they were just about to leave the city to go to Littleroot Town where the gym leader’s family (and Professor Birch’s) when they hit a snag.

A lot of people walked up for them, asking for an autograph or talking about their dreams.

Alain expected that. After all, he was walking around Hoenn with Steven Stone, the current champion.

He honestly wasn’t prepared for paparazzi and reporters.

Steven apologized for making a big thing in an airport, especially after it made international news in under an hour, but Alain couldn’t find himself to be mad. However, he was getting a bit overwhelmed by all the attention.

Alain couldn’t focus. Everything was bright and loud. The crowd- of course, there was a crowd, why wouldn’t there be?- were practically yelling for the champion’s attention. He shut his eyes and winced, resisting the urge to cover his ears.

Turning to the blue-haired celebrity, Alain spoke. “I’m gonna go find somewhere else quickly.”

Not waiting for his boyfriend’s answer, Alain ducked and weaved through the crown, letting himself cover his ears now that he was a little ways away from the spotlight. 

He could feel his shirt and it started to feel irritating on his chest.

He just wanted everything around him to  _ pause _ . All the movement and light and noise and feeling- it was just too much. He stumbled, almost falling. It felt like the world was spinning around him and he couldn’t keep his balance.

He knew there were noises all around them, but he couldn’t hear. It was incessant ringing and static.

He somehow wandered into a forest. He could tell because of the green. He was crying now and he collapsed next to a tree. But edged away when the feeling of the bark digging into his back just made things worse.

He was crying now, the wetness on his cheeks too obvious for him. Alain buried his head in his knees and covered is ears. It was still  _ loud _ . Pokemon cries and leaves rustling, probably, but it was still loud for him.

Suddenly there was pressure around him and, despite his senses screaming at him, the pressure calmed him down enough to blink some tears away.

A cup of some sort was brushed against his palms and Alain took that as a signal to take it. After a beat of just holding it, he registered that he was supposed to  _ drink _ it. He took a sip, revealing it was a milkshake. A really  _ thick _ one at that. It wasn’t overly sweet, and it was helping him out a bit.

“Are you okay?” Oh, he recognized that voice. Lucky, he needed to look for him anyway.

“I- I’m doing better now, thanks.”

“It’s alright. Alain, right? What are you doing in Hoenn?”

“I- uh- have you checked the news recently?”

“Dude, I was trying to be nice.”

“Seeing as you just helped me from a sensory overload, I’d say you’re doing good on the kindness department.”

“Fair, fair. Where’s your boyfriend?”

“Well, heck if I know.”

“Well, we probably shouldn’t go back until we know the crowd is gone, so let’s go to Littleroot.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hey Brendan, what’s your number?”

“Huh? Why?”

“We have a group chat of regional professor’s crotch goblins.”

“Oh, pass me your phone I’ll add it.”

**Children of Science**

**MegaMistakes** has added  **Brendan** !

**MegaMistakes:** Ill send you a nickname list

**Brendan:** cool

**Brendan** has changed  **Brendan** to  **Breadnaan** !

**Breadnaan:** someone said i had the personality of bread so here we are

**MegaMistakes:** Ok breadnaan

**SS - AS**

**AS:** I’m okay.

**SS:** Oh, that’s good.

**SS:** Where are you? You left rather quickly.

**AS:** Professor Birch’s lab.

**SS:** What? How did you get there?

**AS:** Brendan found me and took me there when I calmed down.

**SS:** Okay, Norman and I will be there soon.

**AS:** I’ll be waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend says that the protags are like bread.


	9. Isn't it taking a while?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, I can't stop. We'll be back to the usual chatfic program soon?
> 
> There will be fluff at some point, but not now/

Okay, so Alain felt a bit like hell. He kept the milkshake. He really didn’t know why Brendan had it in the first place, but the two of them were just chatting until Steven and Norman came over.

“So why did you have a milkshake in the first place?”

“Oh, I already had it in my house, then I saw you out in the woods.”

“And your first reaction was ‘that guy needs a milkshake’?”

“... Yeah pretty much.”

“Yeah, well, it helped anyways, so thanks.”

“Wait what?”

“Proprioceptive sense inputs. It helps sensory overloads.”

“I didn’t even know that.”

“Well now you know what to do if someone’s having a sensory overload.”

“Aight.”

The door opened a young girl, definitely the same age as Brendan, walked through, followed by a young boy.

“Oh, uh, hi!” The girl began, “My dad said to meet him here?”

“Oh, you must be May and Max, nice to meet you, I’m Alain.”

“Weren’t you just in the news?”

“Max!”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” He waved them to sit down with them. “Steven’s fault for starting it in an airport anyways.” He muttered when they were close enough to hear.

It got a laugh out of all of them.

“So, May! You do contests?” Brendan looked at her with excitement in his eyes. Max tensed.

“Oh yeah, don’t you do them too?” This got Max to relax.

“Are you okay Max? Why did you tense up?” May looked at her younger brother in concern.

“I thought he was going to start simping.”

Alain just chuckled as Brendan started stammering.

“You work with Lisia, don’t you?” Alain continued, in a bid to help Brendan out of his ever-growing embarrassment.

“Yeah! She’s really cool! I’ve got to introduce you to her before you go back to Kalos, Alain!”

“Oh, with who I’m already walking around with, I doubt it’ll be a problem.”

“... Oh, Wallace, right.”

“Wait, did you say Lisia? As in top coordinator?”

“Yep, that’s her!”

“... Isn’t it taking a while?” Alain asked the others.

“... Is what taking a while?” Max asked. The others looked at Alain in concern.

“For Norman and Steven to get here? I mean, Petalburg isn’t so far away from Littleroot, is it?”

“You’re right, it isn’t, not even for anyone famous, I’d know. Max and I take the walk there often.”

“Should we go out there and find them?” Brendan was fidgeting now.

“What if whatever happened to them happens to us, though?” May was playing around with her bandana.

“Then… I’ll fight it off.” Alain had a hard set in his eyes.

Max, looking at the coordinator’s anxiety, but Alain’s confidence, made his decision. “Then let’s go.”

Everyone took a look at each other. Brendan was antsy. May terrified. Max, clearly worried, but more for the league members than the four. Alain had full confidence.

“How are you sure that you can fight it off?” May looked at him specifically.

“Last time I was in Hoenn, I had to fight a new, never-before-seen form of Rayquaza, then both Groudon and Kyogre in more powerful forms, and I didn’t win, but I still held my own.”

Everyone nodded at each other, coming to a consensus. They were going to find out what happened.

Alain wasn’t actually too sure if he could do it.


	10. Im so done right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time zones:  
> Sinnoh & Hoenn: Japanese Standard  
> Kanto: Tokyo
> 
> Names:  
> Chloe: ChatGoddess  
> Gary: ThatAsshole  
> Alain: MegaMistakes

“There you are!”

Steven looked up from where he was looking at the ground. In front of him were May, Max, who he was pretty sure was Brendan, and Alain.

“Ah, were you looking for us?” He stood up.

“Uh, yeah duh! It’s been like, three hours!” The white-hatted boy exclaimed.

“Apologies, I got a bit distracted, I swear I saw-”

Steven got tackled by Alain and stumbled.

“I can’t believe you made us worry for  _ that _ .”

“Ah, right, I’m sorry.”

**Children Of Science**

**MegaMistakes:** Im so done right now

**BreadNaan:** i agree that was so stupid

**ChatGoddess:** What happened?

**MegaMistakes:** So steven and norman were missing for a full three hours

**Breadnaan:** so we went to look for them bc we thought something bad happened

**MegaMistakes:** AND STEVEN WAS JUST LOOKING AT DIRT

**ThatAsshole:** well you decided to date him so

**MegaMistakes:** I know :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	11. I looove youuu~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time zones:  
> Sinnoh & Hoenn: Japanese Standard  
> Kanto: Tokyo
> 
> Names:  
> Chloe: ChatGoddess  
> Gary: ThatAsshole  
> Parker: ProblemChild  
> Brendan: BreadNaan  
> Alain: MegaMistakes
> 
> Apollon is Alain's Charizard.

“I’m sorryyyyyy…”

May, Max, and Brendan giggled at the sight before them, which earned them a pointed glare from Norman, but none of them cared all that much. Alain was looking away from Steven in favour of paying attention to both of their aces, who seemed to enjoy the pats and Steven’s growing distress.

“Alain  _ please! _ ”

“Aw, Apollon, what’d you see?”

“ _ Alain! _ ”

Alain’s Charizard decided to look at a random area that had literally had nothing of interest.

Suddenly Alain was hugged from behind and he felt Steven nuzzle his face into his hair. His cheeks were burning bright red now.

“U-uh…”

“I love you~” Alain let out a surprisingly high-pitched noise and buried his face in his hands. “I looove youuu~~”

“This is so sappy.” Max chuckled.

Steven pulled Alain into his lap and carded a hand through his hair, moving his head to his shoulder to whisper in his ear. “Alain, I’m really sorry, please just talk to me…” 

Letting out another high-pitched noise Alain whined. “I will if you just  _ shut up. _ ”

Steven hummed and held Alain tighter. Alain took his hands away and pressed their lips together, shifting to a more comfortable position so that he was leaning into the champion and being enveloped in his warmth.

“That’s so cute!” May squealed

“May please I’m dying here…” Alain groaned after breaking the kiss, burying his face into Steven’s shirt. The steel-type specialist laughed and stroked his hair again, making Alain whine again.

Brendan rested his head on his hand as he pulled out his phone. “Snap.”

“Wh- Brendan!”

“I’m not deleting it, Alain.”

“Ugh.”

**Children of Science**

**ChatGoddess:** So, how are you two doing? _@BreadNaan_ _@MegaMistakes_

**BreadNaan:** alain cant text rn n im honestly jealous

**ThatAsshole:** oh?

**BreadNaan:** so yk how steven n norman got us worried over nothing

**ProblemChild:** no i wasnt online

**BreadNaan:** too bad

**BreadNaan:** n e ways now alain n steven r just cuddling

**ChatGoddess:** Oh, is that so?

**BreadNaan:** yea ngl alain lookin very read rn

**MegaMistakes:** Shyt yp btrndan

**BreadNaan:** ur typin a bit stunted

**MegaMistakes:** DO U SRR THR POSITION IM IN

  
**BreadNaan:** go back to ur cuddlin


End file.
